


Slumber Party

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: (Blank)-Ships [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Claire gets some downtime with the girls.
Relationships: Claire Nuñez & Darci Scott, Claire Nuñez & Mary Wang, Mary Wang & Darci Scott
Series: (Blank)-Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in August of 2018, sooooo... this has been sitting around for a while.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this. I laughed when I reread it and made my dog glare at me because I woke her up.

“Uh,” Claire said, pointing to the lime green tackle box Mary set on her bedroom floor, “what’s that?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mary said, dropping her familiar purple duffle bag next to the tackle box. “It’s something for later.”

“That’s not ominous at all,” Darci said, spinning around in Claire’s desk chair. 

Like the rest of the house, her room was immaculate. Just as Ophelia Nuñez liked it. Usually by the end of their sleepovers, the bedroom resembled any other teenagers in Arcadia Oaks – the world, actually. This was how it always was. It was how it had been since their elementary school days. For that sense of normalcy, Claire was grateful. She needed some normality, what with everything going on with Jim and the trolls and… everything.

“When did Shannon say she’d be here?” Claire said, changing the subject. She didn’t want to think of ominous things.

“After seven, so about an hour,” Darci said, checking her last text to their friend. “Her parents are really pushing for her to be more active in her church’s youth group.”

“What charity event were they organizing this weekend?”

“Water bottles for Flint,” Mary said. “Totally didn’t know that was still a thing but apparently it is.”

“I thought you followed me on tumblr,” Dacri said, looking up from her phone.

“I do, but I also follow a lot of other people. Have you seen Eli’s new blog? It’s this cray conspiracy theory thing. He posts videos. **_Daily_ ** . Most people kind of think he’s doing this _Welcome to Night Vale_ thing. It’s kind of cool.”

She pulled out her phone and opened the app to show them. She held out the phone, already playing the days video.

Eli’s cracking voice came from the small speaker on the bottom of the phone. He fidgeted a lot, fixing his glasses or ruffling his hair or gesturing in wide, nonsensical patterns. He was going on about trolls, about how everyone thought that Arcadia Oaks just had a really bad raccoon problem.

Claire reached for her phone as discreetly as she could, wanting to tell Jim and Toby as soon as possible. If Eli was onto things, they should know. 

“Who you texting?” Mary said, teasing.

“Does he have chicken legs?” Darci said, pausing the video and handing Mary’s phone back to her.

“And hair as dark as the night?”

“With eyes as blue as the sea, no as blue as the best summer day?”

“Who blushes every time we mention you to him?”

“Has a cute best friend?”

“Doesn’t get along with mother and father dearest?”

“Probably plays Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Or LARPs?”

“Oh, yeah. Forgot about last summer when we caught them LARPing.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“Seriously? Me too! Hey, C-bomb, think you can get your boy to hook us up?”

“How’d you even know I was texting Jim?” Claire said slowly, hitting the send button. It was a subtle message telling him to check out the blog, nothing more should the girls steal her phone. 

Darci snorted.

“You’ve been all moony eyed over him for the past two years. Playing like you didn’t know his name to hide your crush? Please, Claire bear, Saran Wrap is harder to see through.”

“Plus,” Mary said, “you’ve been hanging out with him more than us lately. What’s up with that? Did you start dating?”

“So!” Claire said, feeling her face and neck heat up. “Do we want the normal dinner or shake things up? I’m feeling Chinese tonight.”

“I get Chinese every night,” Mary said, groaning.

“Mare, you’re Korean,” Darci said, scolding her before turning back to Claire. “And you, you can’t dodge our questions forever!”

“I’m not dodging,” Claire said, holding up her hands defensively. “I’m just… saving it for when Shannon gets here.”

Darci and Mary shared a look

“So something **_did_ ** happen with Jimmy,” Mary said, folding her arms in front of her chest and smirking.

“Again, saving for when Shannon gets here. So, Chinese?”

“How about we call Jim and see if he’s willing to come over and make us a four course meal?” 

Mary made a move to swipe Claire’s phone out of her hands. Claire, in turn, gave a cry and stepped away. She held her phone close to her chest. Darci came up from behind and snatched it away.

The two girls huddled over the little device with devilish smiles – which quickly faded away when they realized they were locked out.

“What’s up with the password?” Darci said, holding out the phone for Claire to see the lockscreen.

“Sorry,” she said, taking it back and typing the password in. Mary took it away after that, eyes greedy for some gossip. “I caught my mom snooping after she learned that I was hanging out with Jim and Toby. **_After_ ** Jim destroyed the house for that party.”

“They still don’t like him?”

“Jim could honestly compliment dad’s cooking skills, and they still wouldn’t like him.”

“Why are you sneaking out?” Mary said, scrolling back through the old texts exchanged between… Yep, she was going through the old texts exchanged between her and Jim. Not good. “Trolls? Claire, don’t tell me you’re wrapped up in Eli’s conspiracy nonsense. If you start wearing a tin foil hat, we’re no longer friends.”

“No,” Claire said, taking her phone away and quickly locking them out. “Nonononono. Jim and Toby asked me to join their D&D campaign. I’m a level seven Dragonling sorcerer. We’re in the middle of rescuing Princess Daphne from Mordroc’s castle. We’ve almost finished.”

Okay, yeah, she needed to stop hanging out with the boys for a little while. And Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Draal. She… wasn’t sure why she remembered so much about Dungeons and Dragons. And that old arcade game, what was it called? Dragon’s… something.

“Oh my god,” Mary said, gaping at her. “Our friend is a nerd.”

“She’s always been a nerd,” Darci said, rolling her eyes. “Straight A’s, heading towards valedictorian and class president, does theater. So, she has a nerdy boyfriend –”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“– who introduced her to a role playing game. I tried out to be the school’s mascot.”

“You did what now?” Mary gaped at her, horrified.

“Oh yeah,” Claire said. “How’d that go?”

“I’ll hear back tomorrow.”

“I really hope you get it. You were competing against Eli and whatshisface from our gym class, right? You totally have better dance moves than him. Coach Lawrence would be a moron to choose one of them over you.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mary said, holding up her hands. “When did you both become nerds? Oh my god, am… **_I_ ** a nerd?”

“Mary, I have something to tell you,” Darci said, placing both her hands on Mary’s shoulders. “I’m sorry to be the one to break this to you.”

“Is it because I took part in the Korean festival last year?”

“You’ve been playing the gayageum since you were five and wearing a hanbok to every performance since then,” Claire said flatly. “Sharing your culture doesn’t make you a nerd.”

Mary… did not seem to care. She gave out a great cry, faking a sob, and collapsed on Claire’s bed. Claire and Darci shared a look and laughed quietly.

“So, D&D,” Darci said, sitting down on the window seat. She pat the cushion next to her. “Tell me about this campaign.”

Claire gave a laugh and made up some story of how it all happened. (She made sure to text Jim and Toby about it when they watched a horror movie after Shannon showed up. Just so they’d know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anyone remember _Welcome to Night Vale_ or did we all hallucinate that podcast together?
> 
> Mary's existential crisis was inspired by my co-worker's breakdown at work. It was mostly comedic and for relief, but eh. We're all like that here.


End file.
